Sunset
by guest with a lot of ideas
Summary: Jay is on a walk when he meets his friend Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine. They sit and have a talk about the new Villain kids Ben has brought over. Or at least one of them, Claudine Frollo. Second part out named "A not so small job".


Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants franchise. Descendants is owned by Disney Channel. Tracy Jeffery. Bade Angels Productions. 5678 Productions. Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott

Please support the official release

Author's notes.

 **All of the people listed here are official Descendants characters mentioned in the various books. Please people, when you write Descendants story, do you research so you don't tread upon pre-existing cannon. There is a wiki out there about Descendants that lists all of the Auradon Kids (AKs) and Villain Kids (VKs).**

Jay crested the hill in the early evening sun. Autumn had come and the term at Auradon Prep had begun after the summer break. With it, a half dozen new VK's were brought over form the Isle by the orders of Ben.

At first, Jay was more than a little pleased that several of the kids he knew were now getting a to be who they wished rather than live in the molds imposed upon them. However the novelty had quickly worn off in the face of reality. The new VKs were jerks that were running wild with the freedom and threatening everything the Core Four had tried to do.

Hermine Bing kept asking about animals and circus's that her father the Ring Master had once commanded. Upon learning that most animals were sentient and free to do as they please she became upset that she wouldn't be able to tame a lion. She had taken to stealing Duke and trying to force him to jump through rings of fire. Duke was not quite in his anger.

Carlos' cousin, Diego de Vil, was doing better then some of the others. While he was more malitious and outgoing then Carlos, he was also adjusting to the transition better and while he still kept stealing food at every chance, most of the Auradon people were willing try have patience to let him break the habit realizing that despite their kingdom's best efforts, food on the Isle was scarce. More due to the Villain's mismanagement of their resources than anything else. But the smell of rotten eggs was getting tiresome.

Eddie Balthazar, son of Edgar Balthazar, had already been sent back to island after he perpusfully set fire to Doug and Gordon's room in some attempt to get revenge upon the sons of the dwarfs over something trivial.

Jay was getting tired of it. As one of the Core Four, Ben had asked him to help the others adjust. And it was becoming a nightmare he couldn't awake up from.

Thus here he was, walking up a hill in the setting sun. Trying to escape the responsibility for a little while and do anything else. In the past, back on the Island of the Lost, Jay would have just went out and stolen several things and black mail the owners as a means of relieving stress. But that just… didn't feel right anymore.

As he started down the other side, Jay saw a figure looking of onto the horizon. After looking for a second he called out, "Peace upon you, Al-Aziz."

Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine, didn't look. He only raised his hand. "And peace onto you, Surat al-Jinn." Before gesturing to an empty space of grass next to him. "Have a seat."

Jay smiled at their not so tradition greeting and took the offer. Even in Auradon, people could do wicked things. He and Aziz's greeting was one but only to those from Agrabah. The traditional Muslim greeting was acceptable but everything else wasn't. While the name Aziz was rather common in the desert lands from which both of them hailed, to call a human Al-Aziz or Almighty; one of the 99 names of Allah; was considered blasphemy. And Surat al-Jinn was the 27 chapter of the Quran. The one that talked in length about the Djinn that Jafar had tried to turn himself into.

Of course, Jay hadn't known any of this upon coming to Auradon. His father hadn't taught Jay much about Agrabah or its culture. Not that Jay faulted Jafar for it. The father and son thieves had a very good relationship, all things considered. Even after Jay chose to stay in Auradon and be good, Jafar had kept in contact with him. Unlike Curella or the Evil Queen who had both disowned their children or Maleficent, who had went missing while on Mal had retreated to the island and was now MIA as a lizard.

Jay looked over at his sitting companion. Aziz had been one of the first besides Ben to accept Jay into the larger Kingdom. Jay hadn't though much of the tall, gangly son of his enemies at first. It wasn't until Aziz had challenged Jay to a parcor race and won that Jay started to take Aladdin and Jasmine's son seriously.

While both of them played on the Tourny team, Aziz wasn't overly strong. Preferring acrobatics and movement to pure strength. Jay could due a front flip off a wall and stick the landing. Aziz, with his lighter weight and slightly shorter frame could do a standing backflip.

However at his heart, Aziz was more of an artist than anything else. He had been the one to physically make the stain glass window for Cotillion that had helped break Ben out of the love spell. Evie had even called upon him occasionally to help with clothing designs when Doug was unavailable.

And Aziz was the one to come up with the idea of their own little bit of evil with their greeting.

But now Aziz looked troubled as he stared off into the distance.

On the island, if you found someone like in the open then you sucker punch them, steal something and run. But Jay had come a long way in past year. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

Aziz remained silent for a second and Jay waited. Aziz never talking without thinking things through. "It's about one of the new VKs." He responded.

"Don't tell me your have a problem with them too?" Jay groaned. He was hoping for something to take him mind off the VK 2.0 problem.

"Not a problem per say… but an uncertainty." Aziz responded, looking at Jay for the first time since the conversation began. Anticipating the next question, Aziz continued, "Claudine Frollo."

Jay frowned at that one. He too was having trouble gaging the daughter of Judge Claude Frollo. Back on the island, she had been a part of Yin Sid's Anti-Villain club that Yin Sid had set up and many of the second group of VKs had come from. But Claudine had always been a difficult one to figure out.

Once, she had gotten angry that the four Stabbington Cousin were so identical nobody could tell them apart and had organized a posy to track the four of them down and make it easier. Jay had been a part of that mob. The result being that all four of the thuggish boys had a different tooth pulled out and replace with a golden one. An act of violence that had made her infamous among the children of the Villains.

On the other hand, she had also volunteered to be the bell ringer at Dragon Hall school and looked out for several of the younger children like Hades son Hadie and twice had prevented someone from attacking Dizzy, earing Evie's respect and some latitude with Mal's gang.

Since coming to Auradon, Claudine had been on her best behavior. She had been amazed by the Architecture of Auradon and if Mal was to be believed, was pestering Ben about several projects and ideas she had.

"What about her?" Jay asked as he though about all of this in his head.

Rather then respond, Aziz pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Jay.

Jay unrolled it and saw that is was a sketch of the girl in question dressed to the nines in shoulderless skirt looking like she was singing opera.

Snorting lightly Jay passed it back to his friend. "I think you have a crush buddy."

"I think so as well." Aziz admitted rolling the paper back up and securing it in his travel bag. "However that is why I am worried."

And now Jay was starting to understand and he was feeling resentful. "What?" He questioned. "Just because she grew up on the Isle you think she's not good enough for you?"

Aziz looked surprised at Jay's hostility.

"Jane has no problem being with someone from across the Strait of Urusla. Doug is perfectly willing to work with and date Evie. Heck." Jay throw his hands up. "Ben was captured trying to prove he loves Mal."

Aziz tried to placate Jay. "It's not that."

"Then what is it!"

"She's manipulative!"

Jay stopped his righteous indignation for a second. "What?"

Glad to see that Jay was willing to listen, Aziz charged ahead with his explanation. "I'm afraid she is manipulative. Not like Evie who will lead nudge and lead a conversation away from something awkward or you shows off to cover up something you don't want to talk about. I am afraid that she is malicious in her intentions and is just trying to get everyone to lower their guard before striking."

Jay though about that one. It was true that Claudine could be. That is how she convinced Clay Clayton, Rick Ratcliff Jace and Harry Badun and himself to all gang up on the Sattabingtons.

Now Jay sat and stewed for a few minutes and Aziz waited. The sun getting lower in the sky and the moon could be seen.

"She can be." Jay admitted. "But I don't think it's her intent to be cruel in her manipulations. Not truly." He looked up at the moon before over at Aziz. "On the island, you either have power or you don't. Claudia didn't have a lot of power. While Frollo was notable, he didn't have a lot going for him. He owned Frollo's Creperie to supply others with stuff but he was a facilitator like my dad, not a power like Maleficent. I was lucky. I was strong, with quick fingers and a father that actually gave a damn about my well-being. Frollo was more like Ursula. Didn't care about his child unless she could do something for him. And without a gang to back her Claudine was more often than not left alone to deal with her problems."

Aziz started to talk but Jay held his hand.

"So when you can't enforce your will, the only way to survive is to get others to do things for you without them realizing it. It's a means of getting by."

Aziz nodded. "I know." He said softly. "But I'm worried that even without those factors, she might just like it. And I won't let my kingdom down for personal gain."

Jay stretched and the both could hear several bones popping in his shoulders. "Then I don't know what to tell you Aziz. You could try and go for it and if she is plotting something, then you can stop her. If she isn't and you like her. You've got a girlfriend. Simple as that." Jay got up before for offering a hand to his fellow. "But it's getting dark and Fairy Godmother has that entire curfew thing."

Aziz smiled and accepted the hand up before looking down the hill. "Race you back to the front door. Loser has to clean the Tourny gear next."

Jay smiled before pushing Aziz down and taking off in a sprint.

Aziz yelled but was on his feet and hot on Jay's heels.

Four miles and twenty-five minutes later both boys were outside the main gates of Auradon Prep, arguing through panted breath who had won the race.

"I'd say that Jay won that one." A voice called out as King Ben sat up from the stone bench he was reading on. "So I'm sorry Aziz looks like you have to clean the gear."

Aziz glared as his king before letting out an exaggerated sigh and resigning himself.

"On another topic I have been looking for you Aziz." Ben continued as the three of them went into the Dorm to get the boys some water.

Aziz made a noise that he was listening.

"Fryer Tuck has brought it to my attention that his small monastery was heavily damaged in that storm we had last week and is in immediate need of repair less it be ruined forever. I was wondering if you could help the some people I am putting together in restoring it. After all, his monistary is one of the oldest in all of Auradon."

"Sure. I'd hate to see those tapestries destroyed. Who am I working with?" Aziz agreed with a smile.

"Pinoochio and his son Pin are willing to do work on the carpentry. Jordan Genie said she is going to get you what supplies you need. Baloo from the Jungle is willing to be the muscle. You are to ensure the art is preserved and Claudine Frollo has volunteered to ensure the restoration is period accurate."

Aziz paused for has a second in mid-step and nearly tripped. Stumbling he righted himself and looked at Ben. "Is that everyone?" He asked but Jay could see that Aziz's eyes were sparking.

Ben looked at his page for reference. "That should be everyone unless you want someone else?"

"No! No. That is fine." Aziz said quickly.

Ben smiled. "Good. It should only take a week or so. I have already cleared it with Fairy Godmother for you to be excused from class during that time for the work and will send along the makeup material." Ben went into his suitcase and pulled out a small folder. "This should have all the details you need. Claudine wanted to talk with you in the morning about the project before it began."

"I'll get right on that." Aziz said as he split off from the other two heading to the room he shared with Chad Charming.

As Aziz's footsteps faded Jay turned to Ben. "You do know that Aziz has a crush on Claudine right?"

Ben looked surprised. "No. I had no idea. Well… I guest then they get to spend a week working together and see if something clicks." Ben said with a smile as they reached the door to Jay and Carlos' room. "I hope you have a good night… Surat al-Jinn." With that Ben left Jay and retreated into the night.

Jay opened the door and it took a second to realize what Ben had called him. Jay shook his head before moving to turn on the tv and play a video game. It wasn't Claudine that Aziz had to worry about. Apparently Ben was much more of a chess player than anyone gave the king credit for.

End notes

I tried to keep the Islamic material as accurate as possible but as I am not a practitioner, I know what little I have read about them. However as Aladdin is a middle eastern fairy tale, not one of 1001 of Saharazad but they are commonly clumped together by European and American audiences, I wanted to include it.

As a side note: the VKs brought to Auradon in the second grouping are all from the Anti-Villain club mentioned in one of the Books. It consists of Diego de Vil; Claudine Frollo; Yzla daughter of Yzma and sister of Zevon of the Decendants Wicked World short; Hermine Brig daughter of the Ringmaster from Dumbo; Eddie Balthazar who was sent back because I had to have someone come over to fail and he didn't receive much characterization; Hadie son of Hadies; and Jace and Harry Badun the sons of Jasper and Horace from 101 Dalmations. Along with Dizzy Tremaine.

Other named people who are on the Island still are Mad Maddy (daughter of Madam Mim from the Sword in the Stone). Ginny Gothel (Rapunzel). Harriet Hook (eldest of the three hook children). Sammy Smee (Mr. Smee of Peter Pan). Anthony Tremaine (Dizzy's cousin) The mentioned Clay Clayton (Clayton of Tarzan); Rick Ratcliff (Governor Ratcliffe). As well as Le Fou Deux (Beauty and the beast); Gaston Jr and Gaston the 3rd (Gil's brothers).

Some of the people from Auradon that haven't been seen in the movies or TV shorts are Opal (Madame Odie of Princess and the Frog); Ruby (Rapunzel); Tiger Peony (Tiger Lily's daughter); Arabella (Niece of Ariel and Eric; don't know if they are counting Melody from Little Mermaid 2 but I haven't heard of her being around); Gordon (son of Grumpy the Dwarf); Herkie (Hercules and Meg. Personally I hate that name and it doesn't fit with the four children Meg mythological bore Hercules); Artie (Son of King Arthur); Li'l Shang (Lonnie's older brother and the previous caption of the R.O.A.R. team as well as Jay's teacher). The mentioned Pin (Pinocchio). Sleepy Jr., Bashful Jr. and Happy Jr.

There. Done venting about the real characters. People please use them. Most are blank slates.

As-salamu alaykum. – traditional Muslim greeting. "Peace be upon you"

Wa-Alaikum-Salaam – traditional Muslim response. "And unto you peace"

Al-Aziz - a name for Allah – 'the almighty'

Surat al-Jinn – a chapter of the Quran that talks about Djinn


End file.
